No Regrets
by Crimson ultrafox
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto's Compassion was shattered. He leaves at an attempt to gain more power, leaving nothing behind but a trashed apartment and an angry Sakura. However, he ends up in whirlpool country. NaruHarem


Yeah this story is primarily a harem, but will focus a lot on the storyline. There will be lemons, but not till later.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_flashback"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

Chapter 1: Forever Never Lasts

A group of genins, a chuunin, and a Jounin slowly approached the gates of Konoha. They all had downcast looks of shame and weariness. The fact that it was raining heavily only added to the drowning depression filling the group. Shikamaru, was limping on one of Kakashi's Ninja dogs. They were carrying most of the defeated members of the retrieval mission: Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Choji. Kakashi was carrying Naruto himself, and had a stern look on his face. ( Not that anyone could see his face anyways though )

As they arrived at the gate, they were granted entry and were met by the Godaime and a team of medic nin. Tsunade asked forcefully, "Shikamaru, where is Sasuke, what happened?!"

The Chuunin only gave her a serious look and replied, "We failed Hokage-sama. Naruto almost died and all of my men are seriously injured, we need treatment." Tsunade with a shocked look only frowned as she ordered her the medic nin to take them to the hospital. She then looked at Kakashi who was holding a critically wounded Naruto.

She instantly began first aid on Naruto as he was being transported to the hospital. "Don't die on me brat!" she yelled.

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto woke up in a dark sewer like hallway, and knew immediately where he was. He walked towards the all too familiar cage and spoke, "What happened Fox? Why did your power fail?" Two glowing red eyes peered out of the darkness, **"Well mortal, you forget that since you are my container, you can only use as much of my power as your body can handle, which may I add is not that much."**

"Why didn't you prepare me for your power then you stupid fox!?" Naruto yelled angrily still in disbelief that it had failed him.

"I lost my fight with Sasuke…" Naruto uttered shamefully as he knew he wouldn't be able to bare dealing with Sakura. He suddenly remembered something Sasuke had said to him before their final clash

Flashback

_Naruto stood facing Sasuke who had a rather emotionally crazed look on his face. He obviously wasn't in his right mind. Sasuke roared, "Do you really think there is anything left for you in Konoha?! If you truly wish to be strong, then you'll have to leave it all behind and gather power!" Naruto angrily replied, "Sasuke, I made a promise to bring you back, and I will!" The Uchiha looked at him with emotionally fierce eyes and roared, "You won't even be able to scratch my hitae-ite!" _

_Seeing that Sasuke was too far gone, Naruto leapt at Sasuke. The two collided in an epic battle that lasted nearly an hour. Every time one of them would gain an edge, the other would pull an ace out of their sleeve. Things weren't going to be able to last much longer at the rate they were going._

_Sasuke looked at the blonde with a sick bloodlust, "I am going to kill you right now and gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. Only true power comes from sacrifice. Sacrifice your life to me Naruto so that I may slay Itachi!"_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke with disbelief, "What are you talking about teme?!" Sasuke only looked at him and whispered, "You and I weren't so different Naruto. You of all people should understand why I hate this village. It has grown weak and corrupt." Naruto stared at Sasuke with a feeling a fleeting hope. All of his life he had been a victim to the torments of Konoha's mistakes. Still though, he never felt the anger Sasuke did._

_Sasuke smirked at Naruto with a malevolent smile, "You can't deny the truth. They hate you more than anyone in the world. You waste your time trying to help them, and how do they repay your efforts?! With a kunai in your back." _

_Naruto couldn't respond to Sasuke after that comment. He felt his heart ache and his ears burn at the Uchiha's words. Sasuke only continued, "Do you even know why you are bringing me back? They care about my bloodline. That is the only reason they went out of their way to try and save me, if you can even call it that!"_

_Naruto couldn't ignore what Sasuke was saying. Each word was like another stab in the back. He felt extreme anger consume him as the Demon Fox Cloak surrounded him._

_Sasuke only smiled wider as he knew he got his point across. His cursed seal activated at the second level now, and the two auras of the combatants were colliding repetitiously as they continued to exchange stares._

"_Come now, face me Naruto! It is time for you to die!" Sasuke charged up a chidori and fueled as much chakra into his arm as possible. They electric surge was deafening and terrible as it continued to grow. _

_Naruto formed a Rasengan to match. The two both roared like savage barbarians as they charged each other and collided in mid-air. A huge dome consumed the entire valley as the unholy chakra destroyed everything. In the heart of the sphere Naruto managed to slice Sasuke's headband and cancel out his attack, only at great personal risk to himself. _

_He left himself open for an attack which Sasuke was all too willing to exploit. With his weakening chidori, Sasuke jabbed his arm through Naruto's stomach. Naruto grimaced at the intense pain, and went crashing to the ground._

_The Uchiha landed weakly next to a defeated Naruto and fell to his knees. The weakened Uchiha painfully stood up and looked down at Naruto, "You truly have grown strong Naruto, nobody could deny you as my equal. However, you have lost, and I am not going back.." _

_Naruto weakly turned his head to face Sasuke and whispered, " I swear Sasuke, I will bring you back. I have the friends and support to do it. I may have failed this time but I…" Naruto never finished his sentence and Sasuke lightly responded, "You put too much trust in your so called precious people…you could be powerful if you let go of those lose ends."_

_Naruto felt raindrops fall down from the sky, which only added to the gloom of the situation. Sasuke continued, "This village is holding you back, and sooner or later you will come to understand my reasoning. Konoha is built on a weak foundation of shinobi and civilians who lack the necessary resolve to do what must be done."_

_Naruto quietly stared at Sasuke not knowing what to say. "I must gain power to avenge my clan, but Konoha lacks the resources I need to do so. I could kill you and get the Mangekyo Sharingan, but I am going to grant you a chance to redeem your ignorance. Goodbye for now dobe, I can only hope you make the right decision, otherwise you won't survive out next encounter."_

_Naruto then received a stomp on the face knocking him out hard. Blood ran down his defeated form as Sasuke walked away without looking back._

End Flashback

"**Reminiscing on your battle I see." **Kyuubi said casually breaking Naruto's flashback. The boy looked at Kyuubi and then sighed, "Yeah, I wonder why Sasuke wanted me to leave with him…" The fox looked at him with a condescending smirk and laughed, **"He meant that he acknowledged the fact that you are his equal, and should not waste your time protecting people who hate you, or should I say us."**

Naruto only sighed now realizing what the boy had meant. **"You might want to take his advice, These villagers are holding you back." **Naruto shouted defensively, "NO! I will not abandon my precious people. You don't know anything you stupid fox." The demon only laughed harder at Naruto and finally retorted, **"We'll see how precious those bonds are…"**

________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru walked down a hospital hallway towards a certain blonde's room. It had been a week since the terrible failure of the Sasuke retrieval mission, and he felt terrible about his teammates conditions, most of all Naruto's. He shouldn't have had to take Sasuke by himself, he should have had help, but it was too late to think of that now.

Shikamaru walked into Naruto's room and noticed he was finally awake. "Naruto, it's good to see you're awake, we though you were going to die." The blonde looked over at Shikamaru and smiled warmly, "Yeah it's good to see you are ok too. So what happened to everyone?"

Shikamaru began to tell Naruto about all of the battles and losses that they had with the Sound 4. Unbeknownst to him or Naruto, a pink haired girl was eavesdropping on their conversation. After Shikamaru had finished, he asked Naruto what happened. Naruto went into detail with the fight, excluding the 9 tailed fox part and the part about Sasuke trying to bring himself with him.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide open in shock of all the events that took place. He then spoke, "I'm sorry we couldn't be there to help you Naruto. Did Sasuke say anything after the battle was over?" Sakura cringed waiting to hear the answer as she hugged the door listening.

"He said something about getting stronger and acquiring the Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto half-lied. Shikamaru sighed knowing full well what the situation meant. "I was wondering though Naruto, why didn't he kill you?"

"I don't know Shika, he was acting kind of desperate and just left in a hurry."

Just then the door opened and Sakura looked at Naruto with anger and disgust. She screamed at him, "You said you would bring him back! You promised! You are a liar, and should have died!" Naruto was now gave her a guilty look of shame and simply responded, "I am sorry Sakura-chan, I did all I could but I…"

"Don't even bother lying to me Naruto! I HATE YOU! You should do us all a favor and just leave forever!"

Naruto only looked away in sorrow as he lied back down and gazed out the window. Shikamaru tried to keep Sakura from assaulting Naruto, and it took several nurses to pull her away. Naruto now feeling more and more impact from Sakura's words simply punched a hole in the wall of the now empty room and stood up.

He walked out of the hospital with an angry scowl. Several nurses tried to restrain him from leaving, but he simply overpowered them and left. As he walked home, he received the usual looks from the villagers, but this time he was in no mood for them and he released enough killing intent make Orochimaru shiver.

As he was almost home, one drunk villager threw a bottle of Saki at Naruto. It shattered over his back. Naruto instantly proceeded to beat the man senseless, and stomped on his face several times. This of course scared many people, because Naruto was never violent. All of the villagers steered clear of him the rest of his journey fearing for the worst.

Once he arrived at his apartment, he found it trashed and saw graffiti and writing all over the walls. Most of it simply said things like, "We hate you demon" or "leave us in peace." or his personal favorite, "Die Monster."

He took a long look at his trashed apartment and suddenly knew that he couldn't put up with this shit anymore. 'This is fucked up. I guess Sasuke was right…' The blond walked into bedroom and put his hitae-ite on his bed, and wrote a note. It read:

_I am sorry Tsunade, but I am leaving this village. There is nothing for me here, Sasuke was right. I am going to find my own place in the world. A place where villagers don't glare at me everyday and trash my apartment. I know that you, Iruka-sensei, and Jiraiya are probably the only ones that will care. Maybe one day we'll meet again. My life is empty and worthless, and I have no family, and I can't tell the difference between my supposed precious people and my enemies. Don't try and follow me, I won't hesitate to kill your hunter units._

Then Naruto left his apartment, not bothering to bring anything with him except the remainder of his money. He jumped over rooftops and landed outside the gate after a few minutes. As he was walking away, Two chuunin stopped him. One of them spoke up, "Where are you going Demon?"

Naruto not even bothering to acknowledge them caught the first one off guard and kicked him in the back of the head incapacitating him instantly. The other chuunin now seeing Naruto without his headband knew what was happening. He immediately reached for his kunai but was caught by Naruto from behind. The boy pressed a kunai to his throat and said menacingly, "I am leaving." without much time to think, Naruto knocked the other chuunin out as well. He then began to run as fast as he could knowing that Anbu would rape him if they found him.

Naruto ran fast and long knowing that even the shortest break could cost him his life. His body was on fire and his veins pumped acid it seemed. He didn't know where he would go, but by some miracle thought of one location. Wave Country

________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope you Studs and babes like the story so far. Just to clear some things up now, Sasuke and Naruto's fight was edited to fit the purposes of my story, and it will all make sense later. Also, Naruto is angry right now, and even though he seems a bit Ooc right now, it's just all part of the story. Yes the story is a harem, and there will be plenty of women along the way.

Also if you bothered reading this, then please review. I will feel less inclined to update if you don't. Brief preview of next chapter is Naruto in Wave country finding out what he is going to do. Will he meet any ladies along the way and improve his skills? You'll just have to read and find out. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.

I accept flames or compliments, it doesn't matter as long as my story gets more reviews.


End file.
